Destiny
by Lady Demon
Summary: ***Destiny is going up for revision!*** This is an alternet ending/continuation. Hitomi comes back to Geia, but she's not alone. Who is the little girl with her, and what connection dose she have to Van? LOOKIE I UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Destiny  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, BUT I do own Destiny Seiruu Kanzaki!  
  
Chapter 1: Prolog  
  
ON EARTH: 9 months after Hitomi came back  
  
  
"Hey, little one." A girl of 16 said to her newborn, "You look like your father."  
"Hitomi? Are you okay?" Yukari asked. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." "What are you going to call her?"  
"Hmm, Destiny Seiruu Kanzaki." (A/N: Just so you guys know, seiruu means dragon soul) Hitomi   
replied. *Oh Van, I wish you were here to see your...our daughter.*  
  
  
5 years later  
  
  
"Deatiny, time for bed!" Hitomi called to her daughter. "Aw, mother. Do I have ta? I want   
to practice somemore!" Little Destiny replied. *Stubborn like her father.* "Yes. Bed now." "Will   
you tell me The Story?" "Well...okay" Hitomi told the story of her adventures on Geia.  
  
A few days later, "Mother will you tell me The Story again? PLEASE!" "What story is that?"  
"You know the one with Geia, Van Fenal(sp?), Merel, Escaflowne, you know" Destiny was getting abit   
worried. For a five year old, she was very perseptive, smart, and mature. *Mother said she would never  
forget Geia or Van. i have ta remember for her.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? I have plans for this story. I know this chapter is very short.  
I have read a few esca fics, where Hitomi and Van sheard a nite(all you hentais know what I'm talking  
about!), so I was thinking what if Hitomi got pregant and had a daughter. I'm sorry about my spelling,   
and i do not have a spell checker. I will get the next part up.  
  
  
READ AND REVEIW, PLEASE!! 


	2. Geia

Destiny  
  
  
Chapter 2:Geia  
  
  
"Destiny?" Hitomi called. "Yeah, mother." "Is that all you do? Practic fighter?"  
"I like it mom. Hey, can we go to the track today?" Destiny asked. "Well..." "Please!"  
"Okay. After dinner." "YEAH!" Destiny jumped for joy.  
  
Destiny went up to her room, *I better get my stuff ready. I have a feeling mother &  
I are going to be taking a trip tonite.* They got to the track, and Destiny set up for a   
run. *She loves to run.* Hitomi thought. "Time me, mother." "Okay. READY...SET...GO!" Destiny  
took off, and ran around the track, "Time?" "6 seconds." "Good." "Destiny, could you wait here  
for a few minites? I need to take care of some stuff." "Okay, mother. I'll be fine." "I know,  
Dest." Hitomi left. Destiny went to the starting line, *I mite as well run for a bit.*  
  
After a few minites Hitomi came back, "You ready to go home, Destiny?" Hitomi asked.  
"Yeah, I gess." Destiny replied, as she picked up her stuff. They started walking when a blue   
colume of light picked them up and carried them away.  
  
  
Fenalia:  
  
  
Van was standing on the balckiny,*Hitomi.* "Lord Van?" Van turned around to see the   
cat-girl Merel, "What is it?" "Your thinking about her again, arn't you?" "Yeah, I wish she  
would come back." "Me too." Then Merel left. Van turned around, and saw the colume of light,  
*She's back! I hope.* Van ran to the stables, and got his horse.  
  
Destiny looked around, *Okaay. I'm in the woods,* Then she looked down,*Mother is out  
like a light.* Then she looked up, *Great, two moons in the sky...WHAT? OHHH boy, Geia.* Destiny  
soon heard a, what sounded like a, horse. *I can't let anyone see me. But what about mom?* The   
hoofbeat was getting closer, *I know!* Destiny grabed something out of her bag. Then claimed a  
tree nearby, and waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I bet you are wondering what Destiny pulled out of her bag. You'll find out in the next chapter.  
It will be a bit before the next part gets up. I am currently working on two other fics.  
  
  
R/R Please, anything(Flames even). 


	3. Meetings

Destiny  
  
  
Hi guys! Sorry for the delay on chapter 3. I know this one will sound alittle   
stupid, but it will get better. I'm working on chapter 4, but I'm having some problems  
with a particuler part.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I DO own Destiny, and Princess Faith.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings  
  
  
  
Van saw someone lying on the ground, *Hitomi*. He got off his horse,   
and went over to the person lying on the ground. He did not see Destiny hiding   
in the tree. Van turned the person over, "HITOMI!"  
  
*How dose he know my mother?* Destiny thought as she struggled to find a   
better view point. A branch she was on snapped, "AHHH!"   
  
Van whipped around to see a raven-haired girl picking herself up off the ground, "Are you okay?"   
  
Soon Van found himself staring at the bisness end of a sword. Attached to the sword was the raven-haired   
girl with green eyes. *Green eyes. They look like Hitomi's.* Van thought.   
  
"Get away from my mother, or do you want to meet the gods early?"   
  
Van could tell this girl ment it, "What is your name little girl?"   
  
"Destiny Seiruu Kanzaki. How do you know my mother?"   
  
"Hitomi is your mother?"   
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
" My name is Van. I knew your mother 10 years ago."   
  
Destiny's eyes widened, "Mother told me about you 5 years ago." Destiny lowered her sword.   
  
"Who is your father Destiny?"  
  
"I don't know. Mother never told me." Destiny said saddly.   
  
*Could she could she be from THAT??!!* Van thought back to the night before Hitomi left.   
  
"Uhhh," Hitomi moaned as she woke, "Where am I? Destiny, who's that?"   
  
"We are on Geia, and this," Destiny paused, pointine her thumb at Van, "this is Van! You know,   
Van Fenail, from The Story!"   
  
Hitomi looked at Destiny like she had grown a tail, "I have no idea what your   
talking about Destiny."   
  
Destiny sighed, "Van can we stay at your place?"   
  
Van looked down at Destiny, and nodded.  
  
  
"Mother? Can you walk?"   
  
"Yes. I think so." Hitomi got up, and they went to the palace.  
  
Van showed Hitomi and Destiny there room. Destiny's room was right inbetween  
her mother's room and Van's room. Destiny looked around her room, it was huge. There was  
a knock at the door, "Come in."  
  
Van entered the room, "Can I talk to you about your mother?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
  
  
"When did she forget about me?"  
  
"When I was 5 years old. She had told me The Story many times before, as a bedtime story. One  
day I asked her to tell me again, and she said 'What story is that?'"  
  
Van thought for a moment and then said, "Do you have any idea who your father is?"  
  
Destiny thought for a minite, "Yeah. But I can't be sure until mother remembers Geia."  
  
"How do you think Hitomilost her momory of Geia?"   
  
"I know it was from magic. I have an exracensorie perseption when it comes to that kind  
of thing."  
  
Van nooded, "How old are you Destiny?"  
  
"I'm 10 years old. I'd like to go to bed now, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Goodnight, and sweetdreams, Destiny." Van then left the room.  
  
Destiny fell greatfuly onto the bed, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? Give me some sugestions, ANYTHING! Chapter 4 should be out by Wedesday, BUT  
no gernnetys. READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
  



	4. The Princess

Destiny  
  
  
Sorry about getting this out so late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Princess  
  
  
  
During the night, Destiny started dreaming.  
  
  
  
(Dream starts)  
  
  
Destiny was in a thrown room. She saw a lady, she assumed was a princess. She had firey red hair, and the scarest red eyes Destiny had ever seen. The princess was doing something with her hands and saying something, but Destiny could not hear.  
  
The sean shifts to a forest. Destiny could see the princess again, but this time there was a violet dragon in front of her. As if sensing her, the dragon looked to where Destiny was. Then everything went black.  
  
  
(Dream ends)  
  
  
Destiny woke with a start. *Just a dream.* Destiny thought as she got out of bed. There was a knock at the door, "Come in."  
  
Merel walked in, "Hi. You must be Destiny."  
  
"Yes. You're Merel, right? My mother told me about you."  
  
"Correct. Breckfast will be in a few minites. It's informal, so come as you are."  
  
"Okay, and thank you. Can you please show me where it is ?"  
  
"Oh, no problem. So, Hitomi is your mother, huh?"  
  
"Yep." Destiny and Merel walked out of the room.  
  
After they were out of the door, Destiny and Merel met up with Van (who just came out of Hitomi's room.)   
  
"Good morning, Lord Van." Merel said.  
  
"Van, how's my mother?"  
  
"She's still asleep,"   
  
Merel looked at Destiny then at Van, *Lord Van and Destiny look a lot alike.*  
  
After breckfast, Van was showing Destiny around the castle, when one of Van's advisors came up, "Your mageisty. The Princess from Andora is here."   
  
"Why would she be here?"  
  
"You don't remember, your magisty?"  
  
Van thought for a moment, *Oh, right.* "Yes, I remember. I'll be there in a moment"  
  
The advisor nodded, and walked off. "Would you like to come with me, Destiny?"  
  
"Sure. But Van, don't treat me like a little kid. I maybe 10 years old, but I have the smarts and mituraty level of a 15 year old."  
  
"Okay." They walked out to where the princess was going to be.  
  
Another of Van's advisors came up, followed by a redheaded women, "King Van, may I introduce Princess Faith of Andora."   
  
Van bowed to the princess, "Welcome to Fenalia."  
  
"Thank you, King Van. And who is this?" Faith said indecating Destiny.  
  
"My name is Destiny Seiruu Kanzaki." Destiny immedatly did not like this woman, *Red hair? She looks like the lady from my dreams, but she has blue eyes. Strange.* Destiny thought.   
  
"Van, I'm going to cheak on my mother." Destiny wisperd in Van's ear.  
  
Van nodded, then Destiny ran off.   
  
*Stange girl. She said her last name was Kanzaki. I wonder if her mother is the legendary Hitomi Kanzaki?* Princess Faith thought, "King Van?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who is that girl's mother?"  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
"The father?"  
  
"I have no idea. Destiny dose not know either. I'll have my advisiors show you your room." Van motioned to one of his advisiors, "Please show princess Faith to her room."  
  
"Of course, your magisty."  
  
Then Van walked off to go see Hitomi and Destiny.  
  
Destiny entered her mom's room. Hitomi was at the window. "How are you feeling, moter?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Do you remember anything yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't." Hitomi replied.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Hitomi called.  
  
Van came in, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, just trying to get used to this place. I still don't remeber this place or you."  
  
"I can assure you have been here before. You'll remember soon."  
  
*I need to talk to Van about my dream and about princess Faith.* Destiny thought, "Hey Van, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure. Excuse us please. What's wrong?"  
  
"Lets go to my room."  
  
"Okay." Van followed Destiny to her room.  
  
Once inside, "Did my mom ever have visions or dreams about the future?"  
  
"Yes, many times. Why?"  
  
"I had a dream last night. In my dream I saw princess Faith. Only, she had intence red eyes, instead of blue."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She was in a thrown room, doing something with her hands and saying something, I couldn't hear it. Then I was out in a forest, she was there too. Standing infront of a violet dragon."  
  
"That's odd. I know Hitomi had visions, and she told me once that she had a dream of our first meeting. I think you better talk to your mother about this."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to follow princess Faith around, ans see if she is the one from my dream. I have a bad feeling about her."  
  
Van nodded in agrement, "I got that vibe too. Just don't get caught."  
  
"Oh I won't." Destiny ran off to track down Faith.  
  
  
  
Van went back to see Hitomi. Destiny walked around the castle until she came to the thrown room. She peacked inside and saw princess Faith. Destiny quitely creeped closer. The prrincess was chanting:  
  
"Angel of the moon  
Goddess of sight  
May evil raign tonight  
The dragon of evil  
The dragon of dark  
Come to me  
Come to me  
Come to me  
Tonight."  
  
Princess Faith kept chanting and make symbols with her hands. *From my dream! I have to tell Van.* Princess Faith turned around, and from Destiny's hidding spot her eyes where red. After Faith left, and Destiny made sure she was gone, she took off at a dead run for her mom's room.  
  
The door to her mom's room was open. Hitomi and Van where talking, when Destiny came running in, out of breath.   
  
"What's wrong, Destiny?" Van asked.  
  
"Princess.....Faith...... not......what.....she......seems." Destiny replied between breaths.  
  
"What do you mean?" Van asked.  
  
Destiny took a deep breaths and said, "Van, you know that dream I told you about?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hitomi spoke up at this, "Destiny, what's this about?"  
  
Destiny procceded to tell her mom about her dream and what happened in the thrown room, ".....So I think we should follow her to the forest and see if the dragon from my dreams appears." Destiny finshed up.  
  
"Why a violet dragon?" Van asked.  
  
"Back on the mystic moon, we have myths of dragons. One myth is of the voilet dragon, this is acttuly more of a legend than a myth, really. the voilet dragon is also called the 'Dark One'. The Dark One was very evil, it's said that only the 'Angel of the moon' and the 'Goddess of sight' can defeat the Dark One's power. But if they have the white dragon's heart than they will lose. the two did defeat the dragon once before, now....well. I think it's coming back tonite."  
  
"Destiny, you know that's not true." Hitomi scolded.  
  
"I beleve they are true."  
  
"But, who are they?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know." Destiny replied. Destiny talked with Van about what she was going to do tonite.  
  
In another part of the castle, princess Faith was thinking, *So, the little brat is the mystic bitch's daughter. I'm gonn'a havta take care of her....but how? I'll consault with the Dark One. Then I'll have Fenelia, Escaflowne, and Van to myself.* Faith chuckled to herself.  
  
After Destiny finshed talking to Van and her mother(protesting about how dangerous it was.) went to look for Merel. She found her in the garden, "Hi Merel?"  
  
"Oh, hi Destiny." Merel said saddly.  
  
Destiny frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about something."  
  
"Let me guess; you can't figure out where it's comming from."  
  
"Yeah. It's been bugg'n me since that princess came."  
  
"Let me tell you something that I learned. On the mystic moon we beleve animals are more intune with nature than humans. Now, I don't know if the same holds true here, but I beleve you are sensing some powerful force about to hit."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Merel smiled, "Do you want to play?"  
  
"Yeah! How about tag?"  
  
"Okay. I'm it!" Destiny and Merel started playing.  
  
Hitomi and Van watched Destiny and Merel play. "I haven't seen Merel play like that in a long time." Van thought aloud.  
  
"I've never seen Destiny take to stangers that fast. I trust her jugement. Please protect my little girl, I've got a bad feeling about tonite."  
  
"You have my word, Hitomi. Nothing will harm her."   
  
After dinner Destiny shadowed princess Faith, and Van shadowed Destiny. Priness Faith reached the spot, and started getting ready. Destiny hid behind a tree, and Van came along side.  
  
"What's she doing?" Van whispered to Destiny.  
  
"She's calling the 'Dark One'." She whispered back.  
  
"We have to be carful. There's a cliff, right behind that group of trees."  
  
The princess started to chant, and a dark voilet hue started to form.  
  
"Van, I'll be up in the tree." Destiny whispered to Van. Van nodded.  
  
Destiny got up into the tree, and watched. As the princess continued to chant the hue got brighter, then it took form.  
  
*What was that dragon's name?* Destiny thought from her perch.  
  
"Who has freed me? Who dares the power of evil?" Said the dragon.  
  
"I have. I seek your help to rule Geia." Faith announced.   
  
The dragon's ears went up, "Someone is watching us!"  
  
*Uh-oh. Please don't spot me, please don't spot me.* Destiny pleded in her head.  
  
Van kept low, *I hope they don't spot us.*  
  
The princess looked around, "I too, sense someone nearby. If we do find someone spying on us, there is a cliff right behind these trees, behind you, Dark One."  
  
Destiny stayed perfectly still. Then the dragon looked toward her, *Like out of my dream!*  
  
The dragon's tail lashed out and caught Destiny, "Well, well. Who are you, young one?"  
  
Destiny strugled in vainto get lose, "Let me go, let me go!"  
  
The princess was suprised, "That's the mystic moon girl's daughter. We should get rid of her, the cliff."  
  
Van's eye's widened in horror, *Are they going to...* Van followed them to the cliff.  
  
"Any last words, young one?" The Dark One asked.  
  
"I know who you are! You're Annocore!" Destiny replied. *That's the name.....OH boy, long fall!* Destiny thought as she looked down.  
  
"Very smart for one so young, but your right. To bad you are not evil, we would make a fine team. Good-bye."  
  
Van watched in horror as Annocore droped Destiny off the cliff.  
*****************************************************************************  
Will Destiny survive?  
Will Hitomi regain her memory?  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
A/N: *CLIFFHANGER!!* I know a bad pun, but I could not help it.   
  
Small disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Escaflowne charticers. I DO OWN Destiny, Princess Faith, and Annocore!  
  
I want 7 reveiws for the next part, or I quit!  
  
Oh and Lilygirl2001 what do you think about this part?   
  
  
Any one who wants to help me with this e-mail me at b_wodtli@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. On Destiny's Wings

  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 5: On Destiny's wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Van bolted out of his hidding spot, and ran for the cliff. On his way there he took off his shirt, then jumped.   
  
  
  
Destiny's life was flashing before her eyes. Then, she remembered somthing her mother said, *'When in danger, like falling from somthing really high, consintrat and you'll have wings to fly.'* Destiny consintrated, and with a yelp Destiny's wings exploded from her back. Her wings caught an updraft, and she started to raise up into the sky.  
  
  
  
Van's own wings brust out of his back, *Destiny has wings?* Van thought as the updraft caught his wings also. Destiny kept raising higher, and higher.  
  
  
  
Annocore watched ass the pair rose higher, coming toward the eage of the cliff. "Princess, we have a slight problem."  
  
  
"What is it?" She looked over the eage, "DRACONEANS!" She yelled.  
  
  
  
Destiny and Van came over the eage of the cliff. Destiny banked and landed, "The angel of the moon, and the goddess of sight will crush the dark one and the black sorrseress." Destiny's forhead started to glow, and with a flash a mark was left. The mark was a crestent moon with angel wings on one side.  
  
  
  
"ANGEL OF THE MOON! Dark one, kill her!" The princess shouted.  
  
  
Van quickly got infront of Destiny, and drew his sword. "You harm a hair on her head, and I'll kill you."  
  
  
  
"Not before I kill you." Annocore slashed out with his tail. Van avoided the attack, barely.  
  
  
"Now is not the time to fight!" Destiny shouted, and the moon on her forhead glowed, and in a flash Van & Destiny were back at the castle.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Van: I see ouy got this chapter done. What took you so long?  
  
Mystic White Wings: Well let me see, oh besides the fact that my grandma died this past week, endless amounts of home work, finals, and just the general to-lazy-to-type thing, not much!  
  
Van: sorry. When's the next chapter going to be out?  
  
MWW: Not for a wail.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
SERVAY: which fic do you guys want me to work on?  
  
  
1: Destiny  
  
2: Song of the Feathers  
  
3: The Blazing Dragon (Ranma)  
  
4: Scared Of Loving You (Ranma)  
  
  
Let me know.  
  
  
  
  
TO ALL MY FANS; READ AND REVEIW, OR I QUITE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Remembering Again

  
  
Chapter 6: Remembering again  
  
  
Destiny & Van found themselves back in Hitomi's room. Hitomi was sleeping in a chair by her window. Destiny walked over to her mother, "Faith put a spell on mom to make her forget Geia. I now have the power to remove that spell." Destiny said, then chanted a few words. "Mama will be fine now. She'll remember everything when she wakes up. Just don't move her." Destiny said as she climed into her mom's bed, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes, and looked around. *Where am I? Fanelia? That spell finally wore off at lest* Hitomi looked over to her , and saw the sweetest & most wonderful sight. Over on the bed Destiny & Van were sleeping. Van had his wings out and wrapped around Destiny's small body.   
  
Van opened his eyes, and looked at Hitomi, "Do you remember?" He mouthed.  
  
Hitomi nodded, "She's like her father." She said quitly.   
  
Van's face fell, "Where is her father?"  
  
Hitomi smiled, "Right in front of me. Protecting my little girl."  
  
Van's eyes widened, "M...Me?"  
  
"Hai. Destiny Seiruu Varie Kanzaki de Fanel is your daughter"  
  
The girl in question stired, "Morning mom, morning dad."  
  
Van & Hitomi looked down at Destiny, then at each other, and smiled.  
  
"Show him mom."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Tsubasa"  
  
"Oh right." Hiotmi consintrated, and two beautiful white wings emerged from her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how did I do. I know I said I gave up on this fic, but due to sheer bordom in math class I wrote this chapter. The next fic/fics I'll be updating/ posting will be  
  
  
1. Hitomi's Song- Chapter 7: Pulling through  
2. A Dragon of...- Chapter 1: Transformation (sequel to A world Alone)  
3. Twins of Escaflowne- Chapter 3: Like a girl can sword fight  
4. Song of the Feathers- Chapter 7: A spat between friends  
5. Tenshi of Escaflowne - Chapter 1 (sequel to Early meetings)  
  
  
  



End file.
